Printers are a part of everyday life as users print materials documents, images, labels, etc.) for personal and/or business uses. There are several different types of printers and/or paper/media to satisfy various purposes. Furthermore, many applications, drivers, etc. on computers and/or other user devices facilitate a user interface for printing documents, images, etc.
In many instances characteristics of a type of print medium (e.g., paper, cardboard, etc.) and/or a printer may limit and/or restrict a printer from printing desired content (i.e., the content is clipped from the print media). For example, a printer may not be able to print within a particular distance from an edge of a particular paper type due to the possibility of paper jams (e.g., from the paper curling at the edges), ink related issues (e.g., overspray), etc. Furthermore, unique characteristics of a certain printer may contribute to the printer's ability or inability to print content.
Printers are capable of connecting with a variety of electronic devices from which users can make printing requests to the printer. Printers may be registered with particular electronic devices (or vice versa) such that settings for the printer are stored on the electronic device. In some instances, a printer may be accessed by an electronic that is not registered to the electronic device or vice versa.